Marauders drabbles
by Milo Sebastian
Summary: Just a few oneshots and drabbles from the marauder eras. Separate small fics, mostly unrelated. There will be Wolfstar and Jily, but most of it will be short spoofs.
1. Homework part 1

I was bored.

* * *

"Was there homework due in?" Asked James as they waited outside the potions classroom.

"Of course there was." Remus said. "You should have done it."

"We had quidditch practice."

"And that's more important than homework?"

"Yes. We need to beat Slytherin in the upcoming match." Sirius answered for him.

"Well, get yourself out of this one then." Remus turned back to his book.

"Actually… This is a perfect time to try out what we were planning isn't it Padfoot?"

"This is going to go terribly." Remus groaned.

Sirius laughed. "He'll never expect it."

…

"My homework!" James cried. "My beautiful homework!" Everyone looked at him as the big black dog came bounding through. "That dog has stolen my homework!"

"What's all the commotion?" Professor Slughorn asked, coming out into the corridor.

"That dog has stolen my potions homework." James explained. The dog ran away, but not before Slughorn could glimpse the parchment in its mouth, or the fact that it was actually a dog.

"How unusual." He said. "I suppose you can have until next lesson to rewrite it. As for everyone else, homework handed in immediately, to make sure nothing like this happens."

Lily was looking at them, disbelief in her eyes as she walked into the classroom shaking her head. Sirius joined them, as they were the last to enter the classroom. "It worked then? He fell for it?"

Remus shook his, a smile on his lips. "You should have seen the look on Severus' face, never mind Slughorn."

* * *

Hey, if anyone wants me to write any other drabbles I need some inspiration, and I'm currently trying to write a book at the moment, but I'm just using these little drabbles to improve my writing and make it flow better, since with fanfiction you don't actually have to spend time introducing a character.


	2. Homework part 2

A part two to the last chapter. I hope to have more ideas up soon, if I can get one damned piece of inspiration, but somehow I don't think I'm that lucky.

-A.H.

* * *

"I think the professors are getting a bit suspicious." Sirius muttered. "Especially McGonnagall."

"You don't say." Remus said dryly.

"We need to change it somehow."

"Actually here's a better plan. Why don't you actually do your homework for once?"

"Nah mate. That's _work._ And it would take more effort."

Remus sighed. "The teachers set homework for a reason you know."

"Yeah, torture."

James snorted. "True. So we need to come up with something. And here's what I propose…"

…

Remus flicked to the next page in his book. He refused to have any part in the ridiculous plan they were doing. Which would ultimately go wrong. Because this was professor _McGonnagall._ She would be impossible to trick.

Sirius and Peter were lounging on the wall next to him, but James was nowhere in sight. "This is ridiculous." He muttered to them.

"It'll work." Sirius muttered, although there was disbelief clear in his eyes. "There's no reason for this not to work." He saw McGonnagall come to the door of the classroom and raised his voice above a whisper. "So, was this the only homework due in?" He asked loudly to Peter, holding out a piece of paper transfigured to look like there was Sirius' scrawl on it.

"Yes." Peter replied, before a stag ran up the stairs and grabbed the piece of paper from Sirius' hand, who somehow was managing to keep a straight face.

"My homework!" He said. "A deer-" There was a cough from the stag who was glaring at him. "Sorry, a _stag_ is eating my homework!"

Remus groaned inside at the complete stupidity of this.

"Really?" Asked McGonnagall sharply, eyes narrowed as she took in the scene.

"Can't you see it for yourself?" Everyone looked at the stag who was running down the stairs.

"I must say, this is getting ridiculous, even for you lot."

"What are you talking about?" James asked innocently, having slipped up in the commotion.

"A deer. In Hogwarts. Really?"

"It was a stag!" James protested.

"Alright then, a stag." Professor McGonnagall said, her demeanour stating clearly that she was unimpressed, while a twinkle in her eye revealed that she thought something completely different.


End file.
